1. Field of the Present Invention
The invention relates to a rotatable lamp, more particularly to a rotatable lamp with dual functions of wired remote control and radio remote control.
2. Description of Prior Act
Shown in FIG. 1 is the conventional rotatable lamp 10 with wired remote control which comprises a lamp seat 30, a base seat 70 pivotally connected to the bottom side of the lamp seat and wired remote controller 90 connected to the power cord 75, and the lamp seat can be controlled by the wired remote controller 90 to vary the illumination angle in vertical and horizontal direction.
The conventional rotatable lamp 10 can be fastened on car roof of a vehicle or on deck of a yacht, and used as a search light. User inside the vehicle or cabin of a ship can turn on or turn off the lamp by pushing the lamp power switch SW5, or adjust the illumination angle of the rotatable lamp 10 by pushing the direction control switch SW1, SW2, SW3 and SW4 on the wired remote controller to move the light beam to the spot to be illuminated without need of adjusting or moving the direction or position of the car or yacht.
Shown in FIG. 2 is another conventional type radio remote control rotatable lamp 15 which is the same a multiple function lamp, able to change the illumination angle in vertical and horizontal direction, comprising at least a lamp seat 30, a base seat 70 pivotally connected to the bottom side of the lamp seat and a power cord 75. The user of the lamp can turn on or turn off the lamp, or adjust the illumination angle when the lamp is turned on by pushing the direction control switch SW1, SW2, SW3 and SW4 or the lamp power switch SW5 on the radio signal transmitter 95.
As illustrated in FIG. 3 the applicant has ever invented a wireless remote-controlled searchlight with improved manipulator 98 already been issued to U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,917. The manipulator 98 is disclosed to improve the drawbacks of lacking dual function of radio/wired remote control of the rotatable lamp 10 or 15 mentioned above, which manipulator 98, in addition to has all the functions of the wired remote controller 90 shown in FIG. 1, also has a RF receiver 99 for receiving the radio frequency (RF) signal transmitted at remote place from the radio signal (RF) transmitter 95 shown in FIG. 2.
Therefore the manipulator 98 is used just as a switch-device. When power cord 75 is connected to power source, the manipulator 98 can provide the functions of sending out control signal through remote control wire or radio frequency signal transmitter, or turning on and off the power source. When the rotatable lamp 10 with wired remote control is connected to the manipulator 98 to form electrical connection, the user can select ON and OFF of the lamp, or vary the illumination angle of the lamp by pushing the lamp power switch SW5 or light beam direction control switch SW1, SW2, SW3 and SW4, but the rotatable lamp 10 with wired remote control or the rotatable lamp 15 with radio remote control still has no dual function of radio/wired remote control.